Undercover
by Cassturn93
Summary: Set a few months after Twilight of The Apprentice. Most of the Ghost Crew goes undercover as a rich family at an imperial dance. Lots of fluff, action, space parent moments, and family bonding. Sorry if anyone's ooc they're undercover. This is going to be fun. Partly inspired by the book "Dark Disciple" & some songs May have Heruniverse inspired clothes in the future.
1. Assignment

Undercover

The assignment

Hera:

"Captain Syndulla, you and your crew will be going undercover. The two of you must pass as a family of three and a guest at a dance. Young Bridger will be your son. Miss Wren will be posing as his date. I hope that won't be to hard for you." Commander Sato says giving us each our orders for the day.

"They basically already are. No cover their." Rex says. "You will posing as his step mother and Kanan's wife because of appearances. That really shouldn't be too much of a challenge for you. Your crew is basically a family anyways."

"We are a family." I say.

"Then this recon mission will be quite easy for your crew." Sato says.

"And what am I supposed to be doing?" Zeb ask.

"You and Chopper will be watching the Ghost. We'll report to you and you'll report back to the fleet." I say.

"So it's just going to be the rust bucket and I. Kareabast! I have a bad feeling about this." Zeb says rubbing his head. His ears are straight back.

"You have a week to prepare for this mission. We'll give you credit for clothes and other necessities." Sato says.

It isn't long before were headed off. We stop to pick up dress clothes. Sabine gets fabric for a dress. I pick up a nice dress I found at a resale shop and a cover for my lylics. Kanan and Ezra both get a new suit. Kanan also gets some dark sunglasses to cover his eyes. Once back on the Ghost Sabine waste no time on her dress. The day of the mission she emerges from her cabin in a puffy pink and violet dress like no other. The top is a dark pink and resembles her Mando armor. The skirt is a light

violet on the top. It splits in the front reviling a glittering underskirt that looks like tiny explosions of different colors. I wouldn't be surprised if it actually had her little miracles hidden somewhere under the skirts. It also has two unnoticeable pockets between the skirt and the top to conceal her twin blasters. Her hair is in similar colors.

My dress is a dark violet strapless dress. The sides and middle of the top are laced together with ribbons. The skirt is split on both sides to my hip. My shoes have a built in holster for my blaster and the dress hides it well. The cover I ware has small crystals covering the hem around my lyeleks, the bottom, and my cones. It's the same color as the dress. I don't know who owned the dress before I did but she had nice taste and apparently liked to fight. Ezra's new lightsaber fits perfectly in the opposite shoe from my blaster. I wonder why it would do that.

Kanan and Ezra both look nice in their suits. Ezra hair is a little longer. He has it pulled back. A few stands are hanging out in the front. Over the past couple of months he had taken to wearing a braid, but right now it's undone. He didn't look like the same kid we picked up a year ago. Kanan just looked… dashing there was no other words for it.

Zeb and Rex both whistled when we came out. Zeb had talked Sato into letting Rex tag along so he had someone to talk to during the mission.

"You all look amazing." Zeb says.

"Y'all clean up nice for a bunch of rebels!" Rex exclaims.

"Wow, Sabine, Hera, you both look …" Ezra says lost for words. "Kanan, you don't know what you're missing."

"Oh I can imagine!" Kanan replies with a small smile on his face.

Sabine and I both blush a little. "Thanks!" We both say simultaneously.

Kanan takes my arm. Ezra does the same with Sabine. Kanan's white cane concealing his lightsaber in his other hand as the two of them lead us into the Phantom.

"May the Force be with you!" Rex and Zeb both say.

"Always!" Ezra and Kanan both respond.

* I've had this one planed for a while. I was going to put it in Living With Jedi but it's kinda a story on its own. I actually got a request for Hera and Ezra going undercover as mother and son. I already had this undercover dance inspired by "Dark Disciple" in my head, so I thought why not. I have way to much planned for this to go into a series of one shots. I have no idea how many chapters I plan on having in this story. I have to give credit to almost everyone on Twitter that follows both Star Wars and I. Especially Jay and Eleven Thirtyeight. They were talking about this on Twitter back before the session 2 final. I'll have each Specter singing at some point in this. I already have a few songs picked out. Those will probably be a chapter on its own. See why this is a story on its own! As always…

May the force be with you always

\- Cass


	2. Alderaan

Undercover

Alderaan

Sabine:

The Phantom landed on Alderaan. The landscape paintings I had see of this planet didn't do the view justice. The mountain were gorgeous. Princess Leia Organa and her father Senator Bail Organa greeted us.

"We're honored to be hosting the famous Ghost crew in our palace." Senator Bail says.

"The honor is all ours senator." Hera says.

"It's nice to see you all again. Here are your files containing your covers." Leia says handing us each a data pad.

"Nice to see you again too Leia." Ezra says. He scratches the back of his head and grins a sheepish smile. I've seen him give me that same look a hundred times when he was flirting with me. This is the first time I've ever seen him look at another girl like that. I'm a little jealous. Make matters worse she won't stop glancing at him and giggling quietly at it. Why does she have to like him.

The two royals walk us to the palace. The silent flirting continues. How did the senator and everyone else just ignore this.

"Our sevenths will show you to your rooms." The senator says.

A maid shows us to our two rooms. Kanan and Ezra are in one room. Hera and I are in another, across the hall. We set our stuff down. The maid also shows us were we can find a change of clothes the Organas have so willing provided to help us keep our cover.

"The Princess will be here soon to take you to the ball room." The maid tells us.

It's only a few minutes before Leia comes in. "Sabine, may I speak with you in private?" She ask.

"I guess?" I say. Oh great this mission is already gone askew. She leads me into her room.

"If anyone asks. Your staying in here with me. Kanan and Hera share your room. Ezra's by himself." She says once her door closes.

"Ok, I know that's not what you want to talk about, so just spill it Princess." I say.

"Ezra was depressed last time I saw him. He's worse. We had been chatting over the coms for a while then it just stopped."

"He's been going through something."

"I didn't ask why. I don't even want to know why. I feel like the two of you have grown closer. I told him I would always be there if he needed someone to turn to. I don't know what happened after the trip with Fulcrum…"

"You know about that?"

"Yes, please don't interrupt. Anyways, I was so glad to hear your team had been assigned this mission. I hadn't heard from him since that trip. I was hoping he would talk to me in person but he's avoiding me."

"He's been doing that a lot lately. Even to Kanan as much as he can. He's getting better but he blames himself for what happened there. I saw him throw something in the air and hit it with his… lightsaber and blaster. He hit it into a spider hole."

"He blames himself for Fulcrum sacrifice and Spector 1 going blind? I haven't heard how that's his fault. All I've heard is he got ahold of some information the emperor wants. At least that's the roomer. All the sacrifices were to keep that information out of imperial hands."

I shake my hand. "That's not it. They faced a man named Maul. He blinded Kanan and did something to Ezra. He's just a shell of the kid we knew. We're trying to fix him."

"I have to go get the others. The dance is about to begin." Leia says get up. I follow her back. We get the others and head to the ball room.

* Are y'all ready for the first song part of this? Sorry I meant to have this up sooner. Actually this was supposed to go into the dance but I'm kinda having writers block. I've been to busy reading. I'm finally on break. Yeah. I made it through two English class. I don't know how I did that. Well anyways I'm working on my other stories too. I guess with no school I haven't been getting much inspiration for writing and drawing. I have like 20 hobbies so I'm always doing something. I'm never bored or run out of ideas. I'm too creative for to get bored. I'm also lazy. This story sounded good but I'm having second thoughts about it. Should I keep writing it or end it after the dance? As always and like everyone else I'm not Disney.

* May the force be with you always

\- Cass


	3. The Dance

Undercover

* Quick note: I'm letting you decide the playlist for the dance. I'm only naming one song from my playlist for a joke. If you want to know my playlist for it pm me. I would also like to see what your playlist is so review or pm me yours. I'm betting someone's just going to send me all the Star Wars sound tracks. Even the Clone Wars and Rebels sound tracks. Let me see what songs make you think of the galaxy far far away. I might use them in future chapters. Sorry about the cover names. I'm normally better at coming up with names. Anyways Kanan is going by Lucas Starlight, Hera is Emma Starlight, Ezra is David Starlight, and Sabine is Casey Mores. I'm pretty sure you can guess where I got the guys names from. Hera's cover is named after my dog and Sabine's is actually a variation of my name Cassie. Sometimes people call me Casey by mistake. Her last name is a very Asian of the last name morris in which some people think my last name is. It's actually Turner but most of my family has or had the last name Morris. The alleged plant well if you're from Texas you know. I'll let y'all guess what it's looks like. Hint everyone feels at home there. So anyways as always

* May the force be with you

* Cass

The Dance

Ezra:

I close my eyes and breathe in. Then I let out a deep breath to calm myself. I take Sabine's arm as the doors to the ball room open. Kanan does the same with Hera. Behind them is Leia with her 'date' as well as Senator Bale and his wife Queen Breha Organa.

Sabine and I Walk in with Kanan and Hera. The music dies down as a man announces our arrival. I don't even pay attention to the names.

We all walked down to the dance floor.

"It's true from a certain point of view." Kanan laughs as the song comes back on. I noticed it was "I'd Lie to You for Your Love".

The songs were a mixture of all types of music from pop, country, and rock. All slow dancing songs from different times. Sabine and Hera seemed to glide along the dance floor as we danced.

Eventually we would have to trade partners with someone. I ended up dancing with Leia. Sabine was dancing with… wait is that Jai! Leia's 'date' is Jai Kell! Kanan and Sentor Bail have switched partners. After my dance with Leia we all switch back to our original Partners.

"Sweet heart, would you mind if we took a little break I'm getting thirsty." Sabine says playing her character a little too well.

"Sure thing darling. You just sit down and I'll go get us some punch." I respond. I walk over to the punch bowl.

"Well if it isn't Ezra Bridger!" A familiar female voice says. I turn around to see who it is. "Finally decided to get off Lothal I see." Moreena Krai says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm David Starlight of Tejas." I say in an attempt to stop her from blowing my cover.

"Come on Bridger you know you can't fool me. I know you to well. There's not a single person in the galaxy that could ever pass as you. So this is either you or someone cloned you." She says.

"Will you shut it. You're going to blow my cover. Yes, it's me. I joined the rebellion shortly after you left Lothal. I'm undercover. & why in the name of the force would anyone clone a street rat like me?" I whisper to her.

"The name of the Force? That's a new one for you. Only time I've ever heard anyone say that is in those old Jedi legends." She remarks. "Then again I always thought you could be a Jedi. You know if they were real."

That last part shocked me. "Yeah, sure maybe I could be one. If they were real." I say. They are and I'm training to be one I add in my head.

"Of there you are David. Your father and I have been looking everywhere for you. You left poor Casey alone." Hera says. "Lucas I found him!"

"Hey mom. I'm sorry, I just ran into an old friend. Bye Moreena, you look nice." I say. Me and Hera both walk back to our table together. Sabine and Kanan both waiting for us.

"Took you long enough. We're going to have to stay here a little longer. If we leave here after the dance it will blow our cover." Kanan says. Our table is in a spot that no one can hear us talking over the music.

"How much longer Love?" Hera ask.

"A week at the least. Looks like you are all staying until after my birthday." Leia says sitting down. "You're informant couldn't make it today."

"Well looks like we'll be here for your birthday too huh kid." Kanan says.

I had almost forgotten that Empire Day was in a couple of days. "I guess. Is it that time of year already?" I say.

"You don't your birthday?" Leia ask.

"You wouldn't ether if it was the day your parents were arrested let alone Empire Day." I mumble.

"Ok, that's a good way to ruin birthdays. Mines just two days after that." Leia says. Her parents and date sit down beside her.

"We're throwing a little party for her. It's just a small one for Leia's friends. Ezra did I hear your birthday is Empire Day?" The senator says. I nod. "And your almost sixteen, that's rather unfortunate." He responds.

"It's always a bad day." I say.

"As it's been for the galaxy for the past sixteen years. The events that happened that day." The Queen says with a shutter. "Dear what was it your friend said that day?"

"Senator Amidala?" Bail ask looking at Leia. "So this how Liberty dies! With thunderous applause!" He quotes. "We lost so many friends that day. As well as her a few days later."

"I remember her. She was one of the biggest supporter of the Jedi in the senate. Especially being so close with Ahsoka, as well as master Skywalker and master Kenobi. Roomer had that Anakin and her were a little too close." Kanan says.

"Sounds like the same roomers I heard in the senate. Perhaps there was a bit of truth to them." Bail adds. Again he glances at Leia and smiles. "I'm sorry for your losses. Both of you. Leia told me about your parents Ezra. I also looked up your file."

"At least I have my crew. Hera and Kanan are like my parents now anyways." I say.

"Well then why don't we make it official. We can setup the adoption here. Of course it would only be recognized by the rebellion but if we succeed it would be legal in the new republic. If you would all like to that is." The Queen suggested.

"I would love to, but Kanan and I aren't married." Hera says.

"Besides, we can't. The Jedi code forbid both marriage and adoption. No attachments remember." Kanan adds.

"That was under the old Jedi order. An order I might add no longer exists. Besides, Master Yoda told me himself that that rule was a mistake of his. What better way to hide your secret anyways?" Senator Bail states.

"So Hera, what do you say? Would you make me the happiest Jedi in the galaxy and marry me?" Kanan ask.

Hera looked lost for words.

"Hera, you better say yes. You two might as well be married already. You already act like it." Sabine says.

"Then I guess I have to say yes. Ezra do you mind if we adopt you? Not that we would ever consider replacing your parents." Hera says.

"I know you wouldn't and I couldn't think of any two people I could possibly ask for as parents than you two." I say.

"So than it's official! We'll host a wedding and an adoption while you are here." The Queen say. "Or will it be two adoptions?"

"I'd rather not. Not that I don't already think of these two as my parents but I still have a family out there somewhere. I might not be able to see them but I don't want to disown them." Sabine says.

"Understandable, then how about we make the arrangements?" The senator says.


	4. Kiss

Undercover

Kiss

Sabine:

After the dance Ezra walked me to my room. Kanan and Hera were off talking about plans for the wedding, so it was just the two of us. I couldn't believe I was asking him to do what I was about to ask him to do, much less do this front of him. Then again I kinda wanted to make my move before Leia did.

"Thanks for walking me." I said.

"No problem, Sabine can we talk?" He responds.

"Sure, but I can't wait to get out of this dress. Would you mind unzipping it for me? Hera won't be back for a little while."

"Sure, then I'll just wait outside until your done." He says unzipping my dress.

As soon as it was down all the way I turned around in time to stop him. Why was I doing this? After the last time I kissed him I wanted nothing more than to do it again. He was totally shocked and it was adorable.

"Sabine, did you turn down the Organa's offer so we could be together?" He asked. It was one reason that's for sure. I really didn't want to give up my Heritage or give up the family I had. Ezra's family was dead but mine might still be alive. The Ghost crew was my family now but asking me if I wanted to adopted was like asking Zeb to give up being a Lasant or Kanan and Ezra to give up the Force. Being Mando was part of my identity and didn't want to lose it.

"That might be one reason." I say. I didn't want to talk about the other reason. He picked up on that and didn't push any farther. What he did next surprised me.

Ezra grabbed me with both arms and pulled me closer to him. Then he kissed me quite passionately. I felt like we were spinning and he was in the center of everything. I was just being pulled along in centrifugal motion. It was perpetual bliss. My dress fell of my shoulder and I fell backwards on to the bed.

"Ezra, what are you…" I started to ask. He interpreted me with another kiss. Doing? Exactly what I've been wanting to do for a while I thought.

"Thank you Sabine. This is my way of saying yes." He says between kisses. His tie and jacket now on the floor.

Kanan:

I actually smiled as I sensed what the kids were up to. Did I approve? Not really, but right now I couldn't stop them. Hera had no idea what was going on.

We were busy as it was. We had decided that the sooner the wedding was the better. Instead of waiting until after our informant got here we were going to have it before. We only had two days to plan it. We decided to get married the day before Ezra's birthday. That being three days away made things a little rushed.

"Ok, so Ezra and I can contact my dad and the others while you're in the Bacta tank. I'm sending Sabine to go with the Organa's to check out the venue and decorations. The two can meet up with us later." Hera says.

"Ok, but I have to have time for training Ezra at some point. Senator Bail is there any place known for gems in the mountains?" I ask.

"Yes, I can take you all there tomorrow evening if you'd like. Plan on using your gifts to find the right gem for the ring?" Bail ask.

"Exactly, most crystals are force sensitive. Maybe not as sensitive as Kyber crystals but I'm sure we can find something." I say.

"As long as you don't get caught by anyone. I've set up security for the wedding. Only way to get in is by saying an Jedi saying. Your crew all knows one I assume." Bail says.

"Indeed. Probably something Yoda said, but they all know at least one." I say.

"Do or do not there is no try, May the force be with you…" Hera list off a bunch. "He quotes them to Ezra all the time."

"Can we just go to bed now. On second thought keep an eye on Ezra for me. I think I'll just sleep in the bacta tank tonight. Maybe it will help me heal faster." I say.

"Sure love, I can watch both kids tonight. You sure Ezra will be ok with out you?" She says.

"Oh, I think he'll be fine. He needs someone there if he's having another nightmare. They both fell asleep in your room already." I say.

"Are you sure you two aren't married? You sound like you are." Bail laughs. "I'll show bacta tank Kanan. It's on the way to my room."

"Thank you senator." Hera says for both of us.

"For everything you do for the rebellion as well as us." I add.

"No need to thank me. It is you that I should be thanking for fighting to restore the republic as well as keeping the Jedi alive." Bail says.

The next morning Sabine wakes me up.

"The valley looks fantastic. The maids are decorating it now. I can't wait for the rest of you to see it." Sabine says.

"Good than we can go find Hera and Ezra and find out about the rest of the plans." I say.

The two of us walk out of the med bay. We walk down the hall to where we were supposed to met them. We found the two of them singing. Of course we join in and the four of us sing and dance in middle of the hallway.

* I think that's enough for now. A lot of you were shocked and excited about the ending of the last chapter. I'm sure many of you were just as shocked by the beginning of this chapter. Remember this is rated t for a reason and they didn't go as far as I know some of y'all think. (I intended for you to think that.) I wrote Hera and Ezra's POV and the song in Living With Jedi. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Ok request time. I really need more songs. Please please please review or pm me some suggestions. Unless you all like country music that is. I need some that represents each member of the ghost and Rex. It must be something they can sing. As always mtfbwy

* Cass


	5. Wedding Bells

Undercover

Wedding Bells

Hera:

I look into a mirror. A full length white gown with a silver ribbon around the waste separating the skirt and blouse lays delicately on my green skin. My lekku are covered by the vail that falls between and around them with the silver ribbon on the bottom. The ribbon also wraps around them and around my head. A white fabric forms the hat between the silver ribbons. My shoes also match the dress.

"You know for something so simple and colorless that dress is a work of art. You sure you don't want to add any more colors?" Sabine says.

"Thanks, yes I'm sure." I say.

"Now all you need is four things." Queen Breha says.

"Well here's my something blue." I say pulling out a sapphire necklace with a silver chain Ezra had given me this morning. I put it on. I also put on the silver bracelet. It had several different stones in it. There were stones for each member of the ghost crew. Two aquamarine for Kanan, two tanzanite for Ezra, two yellow topaz for Sabine, two peridot for Zeb, a ruby and a Alexandrite for Chopper, and two emeralds to represent myself evenly spaced around it.

"Well I got these from Zeb when him and Rex landed earlier. They can be your something borrowed and something old." Sabine says handing me two things. One being an opal ring I keep in my cabin that had once belonged to my mother. The other was a anklet that Sabine often wore under her armor. It's silver swirling design normally went unnoticed by anyone that didn't know about it. I smile as I look at them. Then I put both on.

"Now all you need is something new." Leia says.

"Actually your highness, that's what this bracelet is." I say. "Ezra gave me it earlier today with the necklace. It represents each member of our crew."

"That's a wonderful idea. They must of picked them up with the rings. How thought full of them to make something to represent everyone as well." Queen Breha says. "Bail said that the two of them picked out all the stones themselves."

"That was probably Ezra's idea." I say. "Has my father arrived yet?"

"Yes, he's with Zeb and Ezra. Ezra's talking to him still. He wouldn't miss this for anything despite everything he keeps saying." Sabine answers.

"He doesn't approve does he? I didn't think he would." I say.

"Yeah but if anyone can talk some sense into someone it's Ezra or you. Besides after last time we met him I think he learned his lesson about getting in your way." She says.

Ezra:

"I said I would be here for her. That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Hera should be marring a nice Twi'lik guy like myself." Cham says.

"But, that's not what she wants. Sir, I've been around Kanan and her for a few years now. Trust me if I didn't know any better I would say they're all ready married." Zeb tells him.

"I honestly thought they were when I first joined" I say. "If you would just look at them together you'd realize it too."

"What about you clone?" Cham ask.

"The names Rex. Only reason I didn't think they were was because Kanan's a Jedi. Then again it wouldn't have surprised me if they were despite the code. This isn't the first secret Jedi wedding I've heard of." Rex says.

"That doesn't convince me." Cham says.

I push him down into a chair. "Look she wants you to walk her down the aisle. I know you want to." I say. Both hands on his shoulders. "You're going to do whatever makes Hera happy!" As I say this I hear the whistle of the force.

"I will do whatever makes Hera happy!" Cham says.

"Finally, you agree." Rex and Zeb both say.

"Uh oh. I did I just use a mind trick on him?" I whisper to myself. "So you will be happy for your daughter?" I ask.

"I will be happy for my daughter!" Cham says robotically.

I did. "Then let's go to the ceremony." How am I going to tell Kanan about this? He's going to be pissed.

Cham gets up repeats what I said then follows the rest of us. Kanan is waiting for us there.

"Hey guys. Everything going fine with?" Kanan ask.

"Yeah boss. The kid even talk some sense into Cham here." Zeb says.

"As well as a secret Jedi wedding can be." Rex jokes.

"Ezra how about you?" Kanan ask. "You're nervous about something."

"Um, I'm having a little problem with the force today master." I say.

"Ezra, you don't have to call me that today. I'm sure it's nothing. We can fix it tomorrow." He says.

"Kanan, you don't understand." I say. Before I can continue he stops me.

"We'll work on it later. It's probably just because of all the stress today. I'm a little nervous myself. Especially since Master Yoda is going to be here in holoimage but still. I can't believe he's actually approving of this."

"Yeah kid relax." Zeb and Rex both say.

"We don't have time for Jedi problems right now anyways." Rex says.

"The girls are on their way. Shall we begin?" Bail Organa says. We all get in to place. Rex sits down with a couple of Twi'liks and members of Phoenix squadron and Commander Sato. A few moments later Queen Breha approaches. She goes and stands next to her husband behind Kanan. The two of them overseeing the ceremony.

Behind her is Sabine and Leia enter. Both wearing light blue dresses and holding flowers. Zeb and I go and take one of them by the arm. Chopper rolls backwards down the aisle after the four of us.

Next Cham and Hera walk down the aisle. Kanan mets them at the end of the aisle. Cham gives him Hera's hand.

The wedding was like any other. It even had traditional vows. There wasn't a real reception because of the circumstances. Instead the crew just hung around talking to each other.

"That went better than expected." Hera says. "I thought for sure something would go wrong."

"Things might not have gone exactly as planned." I say.

"Why? What happened?" Kanan asked.

"You remember what I was trying to tell you about earlier?" I ask.

"That you were having some trouble with the force. I told you not to worry about it." Kanan says.

"Well I might have accidentally done something." I say.

"Like what?" Hera ask.

"I might have possibly used a mind trick on your dad." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"You did what? Ezra why would you do that? You know better." Kanan yells.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't even wave my hand like you showed me. I was just sitting there talking to him. All of a sudden I hear the force and he started repeating everything I said to him." I say. Kanan rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Ezra it's alright. I know you didn't mean to. He would have agree anyways. He wouldn't have even shown up if he wasn't intending on doing it anyways." Hera comforting me.

"I have a lot to teach you still Padawan. Any suggestive action can be used for a mind trick. The hand wave is just the most common way. A mind trick can even be done without any gesture. It's the sternness of the suggestion or command though the force." Kanan explains.

"Well would have been nice to know that before. I guess we both have a lot to work on." I say.

Rex burst out laughing. "I thought those only worked on the weak minded. Never would have thought of General Syndulla as someone mind tricks worked on."

"That's how you did it. Why didn't you do that sooner kid? We would've been there for an hour." Zeb says.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera says.


End file.
